


Sweet Dreams Tony Stark x Reader |Jodi|

by Natashaisbae



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natashaisbae/pseuds/Natashaisbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>c;</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams Tony Stark x Reader |Jodi|

Outfit; http://www.polyvore.com/tony_reader/set?id=174414393

You laid in bed next to your husband, Tony Stark, his arm tightly wrapped around your waist, his other hand stroking your (H/L) (H/C) hair on your head, you moved your head up to capture Tony's lips with your own. 

"Goodnight love" you said looking into Tony's brown orbs, then blurring you face back into his chest and letting the darkness take you, Tony following you into the depths of sleep.

__________________

Tony woke up with the light shining into his brown orbs, he felt arms wrapped around his waist looking over he was met with strawberry blonde hair instead of (H/C) hair, he felt the body next to his shuffle slightly before she lifted her head up, Tony's eyes widened as he was met with blue orbs looking into his brown orbs.

"Morning Tony" she said kissing Tony on the cheek, he let out a nervous smile in return.

"Same to you, Pepper" Tony said, unwrapping Pepper's arms from around his waist and getting up from the bed and got dressed.

"Where are you going Mr Stark?" Pepper asked sitting up in their bed, he looked over, raising a brow. 

"Ah, I have something to do in the lab." Tony said walking out of their shared bedroom and into the living room, he looked at the many pictures spaced around the room, one of Tony in a suit, Pepper in a white dress - their wedding, Tony remembers this, but with you instead of Pepper.

He started to walk downstairs into his lab, he walked straight over to the computer and begun his search for you, (YourFullName).

______________

After fully searching the web, coming up with nothing at all, he resorted to call his friends and ask if they knew anything about you, before he could even call someone, and unknown number appeared on his phone, he pressed the green button and put the phone next to his ear.

"We need you to come in." Steve's voice said over the phone, "I know you're done with the whole avengers thing, but I need help, some people survived after the fall of SHIELD and HYDRA, and now they're coming out of the shadows." Steve ended off with a sigh, waiting for Tony's response.

"Mhm.. I'll help cap. Only this once." Tony replied, Steve let out a breathy laugh, thanking Tony and telling him where to meet.

__________________

After weeks and weeks of searching for Crossbones and Crimson they found out where they were hiding out, in an abandoned warehouse, after Steve, Bucky and Tony fought through hordes of HYDRA goons, they found out that Crossbones had escaped, leaving Crimson to finish off the trio.

The main room of the warehouse was pitch black, Tony used his suit's palm as a light source, they heard a gun click in the distance.

"Hiya boys." You voice called out from the darkness, as you walked closer toward the trio, the lights to the warehouse turned on, your eyes hidden by your hat and your gun hidden in your pocket of your black trench coat.

"Who are you?" Bucky growled at you, gripping his gun tighter in his metal hand.

"No need to be angry darling, everyone knows me. I'm Crimson." You said tilting you hat up to reveal your scarred face. Your once (H/L) hair is now cut to your chin, a burn scar of a hydra logo was placed on your neck, your lips were a bright red, your eyes were shadowed up with layers of black makeup.

Tony's eyes widened seeing your new appearance, a small smirk made its way onto your red lips as Bucky lunged at you wielding a knife, you grabbed your own knife out of your pocket, blocking Bucky's knife from landing in between your eyes.

You hit his arms away, soon enough Steve joined in fighting against you, after dodging Steve's shield and Bucky's knife, you had Steve pinned down on the floor, Bucky unconscious a few feet away.

Your hand held down Steve's wrists, your own legs on top on Steve's legs to stop them from moving.

"What now captain?" You said moving your face closer to his and placing a small kiss to his cheek, Bucky groaned pulling himself off of the floor and looking over to you, he let out a growl and picked you up by the waist and threw you into a wall.

Bucky groaned and fell to the floor by Steve, "Stark go finish her off" Bucky said glaring towards Tony.

Tony walked over to where you tried to pull yourself up, only to find that you had broken your arm, Tony winced when he heard you scream in pain.

"I'm so sorry.." Tony mumbled, picking your gun up and reloading it.

"What are you sorry for Stark? I don't need you pity!" You screamed at him, sitting up propped against the wall hold your right arm, a cut was placed on your cheekbone, small amounts of blood fell from the cut.

Tony had now walked out of his ironman suit and cupped your cheek, rubbing a small amount of blood that had appeared there from the cut.

"W-what are you doing..?" You asked confused as Tony kissed your forehead softly, he moved the pistol over where your lung was placed, Tony put his forehead on yours, you saw tears building up over his brown orbs.

His lips met yours as he pulled the trigger, you felt at peace with yourself, feeling no pain as his soft lips touched yours.

"I'm so sorry, (Y/N).." Tony mumbled, tears now running down his cheeks, your eyes closed as you took your last desperate breath of air into your blood filled lungs.

________________

Tony shot up from his bed a hand grasping his chest as he sucked in a needed breath of air, he felt a small hand placed on his back, rubbing softly and a small kiss placed to his cheek.

"You alright love?" You asked looking into his brown orbs, his eyes scanned your figure, red shorts and one of Tony's red plaid shirts, no wounds.

A smile broke out on Tony's face as he pulled you in for a hug, which you let out a small gasp in shock.

"You had another nightmare, didn't ya?" You asked snuggling into the hug, he let out a small hum in agreement, then laid back down on the bed, bringing you with him you laughed lightly sending a smirk onto Tony's face as you both drifted back to sleep, comforted know that Tony didn't lose you.


End file.
